Tatsuya Hashimoto
Tatsuya Hashimoto is Chiharu's older brother in the Wonderland series. He and Mizuho have been friends since childhood. Appearance and Personality Back Story Tatsuya's parents died when he was fourteen and Chiharu was seven. It was their parents' wedding anniversary and their mother wanted something sweet from her favorite bakery. Their father told Tatsuya to put Chiharu to bed in time. After they went out the door, that was the last time the siblings would ever see their parents alive. The next morning, Chiharu and Tatsuya learned that their parents died in a traffic accident on their way home. As a result, Tatsuya raised his sister alone. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Storyline History Waking Up in Wonderland Tatsuya is seen arguing with Chiharu about plans to meet a new suitor for an arranged marriage during dinner. She said that she wouldn't do and stormed out of the apartment to take a walk. Deep Blue Wonderland Chiharu asks him questions about the child that was miscarried between them. Tatsuya confirms this to be true and asks why she is so interested in it and their mother at that time. Chiharu doesn't answer and gets an e-mail that triggers another memory and sends her walking out of the apartment in a daze. Caged Wonderland Tatsuya is getting worried about Chiharu taking her new medication. He asks her what is wrong and tells her to stop taking it. The next day, he has the drug tested by an old friend. She tells him that she hasn't seen anything like it and the some of the ingredients are illegal and hard to come by in Japan. In short, she warns him to be careful. Tatsuya suspects that Chiharu is still using the drugs and confronts her about it. His sister said that they help her sleep and she feels sick. Tatsuya calls up Nobuyuki Ito and his mother to come down to visit them. He was the one who called Chiharu's friends when she collapses after a dog bite. Tatsuya later confronts Shizumu-sensei about the drug he had been giving his sister. The doctor confesses everything. Tatsuya gets pissed, but leaves him for now. He also gets suspicious about what's going on. He gets Mikado Ryuugamine and Masaomi Kida to tell him everything. When Mikado brings up Tandeki, Tatsuya gets his mother's old files and they go over everything starting with the deaths and disappearances of former workers of Chou Mori Institution. The Month of No Gods Tatsuya tries to keep Mizuho out of what's going on when she comes to visit his apartment, but she pushes her way in anyway. Mikado and Masaomi Chiharu home to him after she reverted. Now, Tatsuya is keeping his sister locked in her room. Devil's Wonderland After Mizuho begs him to let her stay by his side through what is going on around them, Tatsuya just mutters, "Whatever" and lets her do so. Relationships Chiharu Hashimoto Main Article: Chiharu Hashimoto Chiharu and Tatsuya do not get along too well. He wants to marry off his sister after she graduates college and she doesn't know what she wants for her future yet. Ever since the death of their parents, Tatsuya tries to control every part of Chiharu's life. In Caged Wonderland, he does prove that he does care about her well-being when she got hooked on Biddy Early. Mizuho Main Article: Mizuho Tatsuya and Mizuho have known each since childhood. Lately, he has been keeping her in the dark about what's going on with her sister. But now he might have to tell Mizuho the truth since she pushed her way in. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human